


The True Solace of Akashi Seijuurou

by IcefireEclipse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/pseuds/IcefireEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou has been burdened with unfathomable pressure and expectations since birth with only one true companion to provide him solace from the stresses of daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Solace of Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally submitted for basketballpoetsociety's rarepair battle on Tumblr. I am the original fanfic writer (note my username) so no I'm stealing this fanfic and any other copies of this fic that may appear on this site are not the original.
> 
> This is my first Akatofu fic and since its such an abstract ship compared to the other Akashi ships that you may see, writing a fanfic about it was rather difficult to start. However I am very pleased with the end result of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Also I would like to add that comments/reviews/critique is encouraged and appreciated :)
> 
> So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy The True Solace of Akashi Seijuurou

Akashi Seijuurou has always had autophobia-the fear of being alone. However the obstacles that are his own pride and the negatively influential words of his strict father prevent him from opening up about it, declaring that such a tedious condition is nothing than a bothersome weakness. Nonetheless, he fears that all of those close to him, specifically his beloved basketball teammates will leave him behind, caused by their unstoppable growth. Forgotten and cast away, he would devolve into another nameless figure, as if his reign as the respected captain of the Generation of Miracles was nothing influential, and that he would forever be erased from their history books.

Though this escapes as a somber thought, but the truth is that Akashi was used to such closeted fears and overwhelming pressure. His childhood snatched from him, the only moral support he ever had, stolen by the aching sadistic claws of death, and the judgmental hand on his shoulder, whispering harsh words and unfathomable expectations that Akashi Seijuurou can only yield to, as long as he bears the mark that is the Akashi name. The heavy weight of achieving greatness, no excellence in all boundaries and obstacles can take its toll on the lone adolescent. Lacking any source of comfort or reassurance that “everything is going to be okay” or a declaration of praise that he is “good enough” only withers away the lonely emperor, consuming his sanity and threatening to awaken his only line of defense from the judging eyes of his father and the cruel and harsh expectations placed on him since birth.

Though was his childhood and adolescent years swept with nothing but angst and erased innocence? Had he always been truly alone just as he feared? A gentle realization formed from the mind of the young captain, accompanied by a soft smile at the emerging thought. No, he wasn’t truly alone, even in the present.

There was one companion that has been with him in his darkest hours, one that has never ridiculed him or shoved grueling expectations down his throat, and has given him a kind of solace that no one else has been able to give him before. It was the one companion that’s genuinely treasured by Akashi and that he knows with absolute certainty that such a treasured companion would never leave him.

Reminiscing on his first encounter with said companion, their very first encounter was through Akashi’s kind-hearted mother. One of the few childhood memories that brought back long forgotten feelings of pleasure and joy, and the memory of the peaceful morning summons another smile from the lips of the captain. A blissful reminder of the life-changing deeds that his mother has done for him and he could only wish to tell her in person of her valued contribution.

With the unforeseen call from a nameless servant, Akashi temporarily locked away the comforting memory, and calmly exited the decorative western styled room that he had previously occupied, passing the endless halls of his mansion with no hesitation and in no rush. Time had passed quickly enough that Akashi had barely acknowledged the time for lunch has come. Though even with the stressful adult schedule placed on the lone teen, the time for lunch was one of those few periods where no rush, fears or advanced expectations were placed.

The advancing to his elongated, western dining table plus the temporary period before lunch was served was plenty of time for him to reminisce the comforts of his close companion. They have been together countless times during the period of time that is lunch and it always brought forth a sense of peace to Akashi. The burden of achieving victory, of meeting the strict demands placed on him and acts of judgment were all erased when they were together. It was one of those precious luxuries that Akashi has never and never will take for granted, for the euphoric comfort and genuine bliss that came from every encounter rekindled the light in the broken Akashi, like every meeting alone symbolized the words of comfort that he ever so needed, even if never spoken out loud.

At the arrival at his elongated dining table, the young Akashi took a seat at one of the edges, his expression much more peaceful than usual, though it had to be blamed by the secretions of such comforting recollections and thoughts. Peaceful minutes went by and with the accompaniment of another nameless maid, his lunch was presented to him along with refined chopsticks to match. Pure, delicate and cooked to perfection, the dish was just like how his own mother used to make it.

As much as the young Akashi enjoyed the comforting memories of his beloved companion and cherished mother, delaying the inevitable would only ruin the already seemingly perfect dish. So with proper Japanese etiquette and a quick pause of his ongoing reminiscence, Akashi clasped his hands.

‘Itadakimasu,” A faint but authentic greeting to his treasured companion of many years was all he spoke before chopsticks were clasped to begin their awaited reunion.

Akashi Seijuurou took a bite from the tofu soup.


End file.
